Spoken Words
by Spencer.Dance
Summary: Spoken word is performance poetry that is focused on expression, word play and story-telling. At his new school, Austin meets Ally, a girl with a difficult past. She introduces him to the schools' Spoken Word club. As they grow closer will Austin be able to help Ally overcome the hurt of her past? From the author of Be My Escape. ENJOY!
1. New School

**Spoken Words**

**Hey guys! This is my second Austin and Ally fanfic and I'm super excited! I hope you guys enjoy this story very much!**

**Obviously, I do not own Austin and Ally. In the story the characters may be a little OOC, just so ya know!**

**This story is inspired by Spoken Word. I recently joined a spoken word group on my campus and I love it so much. It made me think about how Ally writes songs but what if she started out writing poems instead of music. Spoken Word is great way to express yourself and get some things out there. LOVE IT SO MUCH!**

**Spoken word is performance poetry that is focused on expression, word play and story-telling. At his new school, Austin meets Ally, a girl with a difficult past. She introduces him to the schools' Spoken Word club. As they grow closer will Austin be able to help Ally overcome the hurt of her past?**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 1: A New School

Austin tapped his foot impatiently at the breakfast table. He wasn't in any way excited for today. Yet another new school, first day all over again. This was the eighth new school he has been to in the last five years. His parents kept opening new furniture stores, forcing his family to move all around the country. The new store was just started in Miami, Florida. He hated being the new kid. Leaving behind an old life to start a new one was never fun.

"Ok, Austin, time to leave for school!" Austin's over peppy mom said, entering the kitchen. Austin had to get to school early today to meet with the principal so he could learn the rules and get a schedule. Moving seemed to make his parents excited. He didn't seem to understand why.

Instead of responding to his mother's happy peppy attitude Austin simply stood up from the table, grabbed his backpack and walked out the front door. He dragged himself to his Dodge Ram, a car his parents bought for him for moving again. He got in the driver's seat and turned the key. His dad already went over the route to get to school with him at least five times. It was already two months into the current school year, so Austin was sure he would stick out like a sore thumb. Austin sighed to himself as he drove up to the school. The school was crowded with tons of students. Austin found a parking spot, unloaded his stuff and started toward the school.

Austin ignored the other students staring. It was always like this. Although Austin wanted to make new friends the first day was always frustrating. Austin walked into the school and made his way into the school's front office.

"Hello, my name is Austin Moon." Austin said to the school's receptionist.

The receptionist looked up from her computer and smiled at Austin. "Oh yes, welcome Mr. Moon!" She had the same peppy tone as everyone else making Austin roll his eyes. "The Principal will see you in a minute. You can take a seat." She gestured to the row of seats against the wall. Austin grumbled to himself as he sat in one of the seats. He took his phone out of his pocket and scrolled threw some of the apps.

Austin looked up from his phone when he heard the office door swing open. A girl with curly brown and blonde hair that reached her shoulder blades, smooth, flawless creamy skin, and big brown eyes entered the office. She was wearing a black tank top under an open plaid button-up top, jean shorts and black ankle boots. There was also a dark grey beanie on her head. She walked up to the receptionist, but didn't say anything. She just coughed into her hand to get the woman's attention.

The receptionist started off smiling, but once she looked into the girl's eyes, her smile instantly faded. "Oh, good morning, Allyson." She said in a dragged out tone. "The Principal and counselor will be right with you." She said. "You know the drill." She said, pointing to the row of seat. The girl turned around and sat down a few seats from Austin. She plopped her backpack by her feet and pulled out a journal. She started scribbling something into it. Austin was so curious about this girl. She was beautiful and for some reason, she drew Austin in. It was almost like he knew she had a story to tell.

Suddenly, she stopped her scribbling and turned her head toward Austin. Austin quickly turned back toward his phone, not realizing he had been staring at her. She looked like she was ready to say something, but then a door opened and a woman in a long skirt and white button-up top came out. She had frizzy blonde hair and thin brown glasses.

"Come on, Allyson." She said to the girl. The girl picked up her backpack and followed the woman into her office. "It's just you and me this time." She put a hand on the girl's back as she guided her into the office and closed the door.

After that, a different door opened and a man with dark hair, tannish skin, thick black glasses, wearing a dark suit with a white button-up shirt and a bright red tie opened the door. He was smiling at Austin. "Austin, my boy!" He shouted, opening up his arms in a grand gesture. "Welcome to Marino High School!" Austin stood up and shook this guy's hand. "I'm Principal Gold." He said, he seemed just as peppy as everyone else this morning, which only annoyed Austin all the more. "Please, come with me." He said, gesturing to his office. Austin slung his backpack over his shoulder and went into the Principal's office.

Austin sat down on one side of the desk, while the Principal sat down on the other side. There was a file sitting in the middle of the desk. There was a bookcase against one of the walls, a couple trophies on the back wall, and the room was fairly big. "So, I heard you wanted to see me." Austin said.

"I just wanted to say welcome!" He said, laughing a bit and clasping his hands together. "Answer any questions you have, and provide you with your schedule and other information." He said, still peppy and smiling.

"Oh, well, cool." Austin said. He just arrived, what questions could he have?

"Yeah," Principal Gold said. "Well Austin, I took a look at your file," he said, tapping the file on his desk. "You seem like you'd be a great addition to the school's basketball team!" He said. Austin played sports at each of his schools; he liked basketball the most because he could get out all his frustration. He also loved music class a lot, but schools don't care as much about music or the arts, they care about sports. "I'll see about getting you a tryout." He said, still smiling. Austin nodded, slightly smiling. "Now, scoot!" He shouted, joyfully, pointing at the door.

Austin hesitated, but got up and went out the door. The receptionist was waiting for Austin with a couple papers. "Here is your class schedule, a map of the school, school rules, and anything else you need." She said, passing him the papers. "Do you have any questions?" She asked.

Austin stared at the map, confused; it must have been written in another language. "No, I got it." He said. He was tired of being in this office. He smiled at the receptionist, slung his backpack back over his shoulder and left the office. The hallway seemed a lot busier than when Austin first entered the school. Again, everyone seemed to stare at Austin with curiosity. Austin rolled his eyes and looked down at his papers. One of them had his locker number and combination on it. He looked at the rows of lockers filling the hallway until he found locker 218, now his.

He stepped up to it and looked back and forth from the paper in his hand to the combination lock. He dialed the combination and tried to open the locker, but it wouldn't budge. He shook the handle, but it stayed closed. He re-dialed the combination and tried again, but the locker wouldn't open. Maybe it was the wrong locker.

"You're new here aren't you?" Austin turned slightly and saw a tall, skinny guy with red hair and really weird clothes looking at him.

"It is that obvious?" Austin asked, rolling his eyes again. He re-dialed and shook his locker again. But it was still stuck.

"Here, let me." He said, pushing Austin aside. He took the combination paper out of Austin's hand, dialed the combination, and then hit the locker three times, rattled the handle, then finally opened the door. "There you go." He said, smiling at Austin.

"Thanks, dude." Austin said, taking the paper back.

"My name is Dez." He said, still smiling at Austin.

"Austin," Austin said back, putting a couple things in his locker, then shutting the door. He would have to remember what Dez did later. "Hey do you know where," he quickly looked at his schedule. "Room 274 is?"

"Let me see it." Dez said, holding out his hand for the schedule. Austin gave it to him. "Room 274 is up the stairs, past the science lab, down the hallway, take a right, past the elevator that doesn't work, in a back hallway, last door." Dez said, as if it were so easy.

"Excuse me?" Austin said, his head spinning from those instructions.

"Just follow me." Dez said, patting a hand on Austin's back and leading him to the stairs.

**. . .**

Austin watched as a lunch lady put a turkey sandwich wrapped in plastic on his lunch tray. He smiled thanking her. He slid his tray down the line and grabbed an apple and a soda. The day was only half over, and all Austin wanted was to go home. First days always sucked in Austin's point of view. After paying for his lunch, Austin walked into the outside quad area, looking for somewhere to sit for lunch. Austin spotted Dez standing by a vending machine. He was about to start toward him and ask if he could sit with him when a girl with dark black hair, tan skin, wearing a shot pink dress and white jean jacket stepped up next to him.

"You can sit with us." She said to him. She smiled flirtatiously at him.

"Thanks, I'm Austin." Austin said, being polite.

"I'm Kira," she said leading him to her table. The table had three guys; one with tan skin and brown hair and was wearing a blue shirt and jeans, and another guy was a bit taller and had reddish brown hair, he was wearing a grey shirt and jeans. The third guy had dark skin, black hair, and was wearing jeans, and a white vest over a black shirt. Another girl was sitting at the table. She had honey blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a yellow sundress. "Austin, this is Dallas," Kira said pointing at the guy in the blue shirt, "Elliot," the guy with reddish brown hair, "Trent," the guy with the white vest, "And Cassidy," the girl with honey blonde hair. "Guys, this is Austin." She said, smiling at him again, and petting his arm. It was like she was calling dibs.

"Hey," Austin said, smiling at each of them.

"You're new right?" Dallas asked him. '

"Yeah, I just moved here." Austin said before taking a bite of his apple.

"And how do you like it here so far?" Kira said, hitting him with that smile again.

"It's alright." Austin had had so many first days that at this point every school was as same as the last.

"Well great!" Kira said, still peppy as ever. "I'll be right back, I'm just gonna get a bottle of water." She said, petting his arm again before she got up and walked over to the vending machines. Elliot, Trent and Dallas went back to talking about basketball, apparently they were all on the team, and Cassidy went back to eating her lunch and texting on her phone. Austin glanced around the quad area. It was really nice.

Then, suddenly, Austin's eyes landed on her. She was sitting alone on a bench, a book open on her lap, an apple in her hand. Austin remembered the receptionist saying her name is Allyson. But why was she there this morning? Why was she all alone? Why did she pull him in like this?

Austin looked over to his side and saw Cassidy tapped into her phone. She must've known everyone at this school. "Hey, Cassidy." Austin said, quietly, so only Cassidy would hear him. She looked at him, with big flirty eyes.

"Yeah, Austin." She said, batting her eye lashes.

"Who's that girl over there?" He asked, gesturing with his chin to Allyson. She seemed very invested with her book as she flipped its pages. "I saw her in the front office this morning."

Cassidy looked over at her and smiled evilly. "That's Allyson Dawson." She said. "She's insane." Cassidy put her chin in her hand as she shared the gossip with Austin. "About two years ago, she tried to commit suicide at school. Then she was taken out of school and didn't come back the next year. I heard she was sent to a school with other mentally unstable kids. Anyway, this year she came back, and she was all different. Her hair is different and she wears weird clothes, plus she's always alone. She's so depressing." Cassidy finished, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Really?" Austin said. That all couldn't be true . . . could it?

"Yeah, everyone knows." Cassidy said, nodding confidently. Austin looked at Allyson again. She seemed sad, maybe even hurt. It was like she desperately needed a friend. "I would avoid her if I were you." Cassidy said to him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Cause she's a total freak." Cassidy said as if it was obvious. "Hang out with her and you'd be considered a freak too." Cassidy spoke as if being friends with Allyson was social death. When Kira sat back down at the table, Cassidy moved away from Austin. It was like she respected the dibs Kira seemed to place on Austin.

"So, Austin, do you a have a girlfriend?" Kira whispered to him.

Austin looked up for a moment and saw Allyson walking back into the school. "No, I don't." He said to her. Kira giggled a little from excitement, but Austin kept his eyes on the spot where Allyson was sitting.

**So, that was the first chapter! And there is more to come! What do you think will happen next?! **

**Ally and Austin are gonna be talking next chapter! YAY!**

**For updates on this and other stories check my profile page, where I will be posting weekly updates! AND also monthly news as well, just so you guys know what's going on and know about my ideas and works (:**

**Also, check out my other Austin and Ally story: Be My Escape!**

**Please review, favorite, follow, send me a message, or shout WOO! (: Or all of the above!**

**~Spencer**


	2. English with Ally

**Hey my loves darlings and dearests! Woo! Second chapter! Super excited! Obviously, I do not own Austin and Ally. **

**In this chapter, Austin meets Ally in their English class! What will happen?!**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2: English with Ally**

Austin walked quickly as he made his way to his last class of the day. English with Mr. Bronte. Austin was glad his first day was almost over. He just wanted to be home with his guitar. He walked into the class and recognized one or two students from pervious classes. He sat in the very back of the room. He sighed as he watched the students interact with one another. At the front of the classroom was a large white board and a teacher's desk, like all the other classrooms. On a corner of the white board: _Spoken Word, Wednesdays from 5pm to 7pm _was written with a green marker. Austin continued to look around the classroom. Then he noticed from the corner of his eye, the girl sitting in the desk next to him. Allyson . . .

Again, she was writing something in her book. She seemed so focused on the pages. She bit her lip before writing something else. So, they shared a class . . .

Austin thought about saying something to her, but he was stuck on what Cassidy said._ Hang out with her and you'd be considered a freak too._

Austin didn't have much time to think about it. In the next second the bell rang and all the students found their seats. A tall man with brown hair and a five-o'-clock shadow stood up from a large desk at the front of the room. He seemed fairly young to Austin, he had to be in his late 20's. He wore a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and brown dress pants. He slipped on a pair of glasses that had rectangular black rims. He turned his back to the class and started writing something on the board with a red marker.

_The Catcher in the Rye_

The man turned back around, looking over the class. Austin put together that this must've been the teacher, Mr. Bronte. "The Catcher in the Rye." He said, his voice echoing over the class. "Chapter five." He said, seeming to look over the class. He pulled his glasses off his face. "What did you guys think about it?" He asked, leaning on the board. A couple girls raised their hands, obviously only interested in the hot teacher. Mr. Bronte called on one of the girls. "Yes, Jessica."

A girl with reddish brown hair grinned at him, but then licked her lips into an almost frown. "I thought the chapter was all sad and stuff."

Mr. Bronte smiled a very simple smile. "Yes, I suppose it was sad and stuff." The girls around the room all giggled. Austin turned his head and saw Ally was still focused on her journal, obviously not sharing in the flirtation of the teacher with the other girls. He found himself glad about that. "I want you each to get in pairs and discuss the chapter," Mr. Bronte said. He then looked at Austin in the back row. "Mr. Moon," everyone turned in their seats to look at him. "Why don't you pair up with Ally." He said, smiling at her. She finally looked up from her journal, a look of surprise and annoyance on her face. "I'm sure she can get you up to speed on where we are with the book." He crossed his arms over his torso. "The rest of you, pair up and get to work." Members of the class paired up and began talking, filling the room with noise.

Austin grabbed his chair and slid himself closer to Allyson's desk. For a moment it seemed as though she would ignore him altogether. Austin coughed into his hand, trying to get her attention. "Hi, I'm Austin." He said, smiling at her.

She looked up at, but didn't smile back. "I'm Ally." She said, then put her face back in her book.

"So," Austin said, rubbing his hands together, trying to think of something to say. "What do you think of the book?" He asked. He remembered something about this book, but he wasn't sure.

"The book is about alienation." She said, without looking up from her book. She scribbled something into it before saying: "The main character, Holden, wants to connect with other people, but even through all his attempts he fails." She wrote again in her journal.

Austin thought then about Ally. She was always alone and from the way Cassidy made it sound nobody wanted to go near her. He wondered if she related to the main character in any way. "Well, what made this chapter "sad and stuff"?" He asked, mocking Jessica.

Ally seemed to smile a little, before looking at Austin and saying: "When Holden writes the composition for Stradlater, he writes about his brother, Allie. He writes about a baseball glove Allie wrote poems in. He thinks a lot about his brother who died of leukemia several years before." Ally had to pause for a moment, turning her vision away from Austin, coughing for a second and then turning back. "Holden idealizes Allie, praising his intelligence and sensitivity, but remaining silent about his own emotional reaction to Allie's death." Austin thought about this for a moment, looking off into the distance, while Ally continued talking. "Throughout the novel, it becomes clear that Allie's death was one of the most traumatic experiences of Holden's life and may play a major role in his current psychological breakdown."

Austin sat there, wordless. He could see what made the chapter "sad and stuff", but still felt a little confused. He had never known someone who died, so he couldn't relate. He looked at Ally again, she was writing something in her journal. He thought again about what Cassidy said.

_She tried to commit suicide at school . . . _

He wondered how true that was, but it wasn't like he could directly ask her about it. "So, do you like the book?" He asked, trying to keep a conversation going.

Ally looked at him before resting her chin in her palm. "I think it's interesting." She smiled at him. To Austin it seemed like she didn't want to talk about the book anymore. She looked back at her book and turned the page.

He scooted a little closer and reached for the book, "What-"

Ally quickly pulled the book away from him and scowled at him. "Don't touch my book." She said in a solemn tone. Austin held up his hands and pulled away, showing he meant no harm. She slowly moved back to her original position, but left her journal on the other side of the desk. "So, are you enjoying this school?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's great." Austin said, almost rolling his eyes since he was tired of being asked that question.

"Really?" Ally asked, smiling a little. "Cause I think it sucks." Both she and Austin laughed.

"What's so funny over here?" Mr. Bronte asked as he stood by the pair. He looked from Ally to Austin waiting for an answer.

"Nothing," Austin and Ally said in unison. Mr. Bronte raised an eyebrow, surprised by them. "Ok, Mr. Moon, what did you think about the chapter?" He asked, crossing his arms over his torso.

Austin looked at Ally before saying: "I thought the way Holden described his brother was interesting." He said. "It seems like his brother's death really messed him up though he doesn't talk about how it really made him feel." He said before looking back at Mr. Bronte.

Mr. Bronte pressed his lips together, and nodded a bit. "Good job," He said, turning back to the front of the class.

"Thanks," Austin said.

Mr. Bronte turned back for a minute. "I was talking to Ally." He then turned and continued to walk to the front of the class. Austin smiled a little and laughed as he looked at Ally. She only rolled her eyes, not caring for the comment. Mr. Bronte clapped his hands a few times to re-grasp the class's attention. "Ok, back to your seats." He said. The class made their way back to their own desks and Austin scooted himself back to his desk. "Now, let's talk about the book so far." Mr. Bronte said. Austin thought Mr. Bronte was interesting. He really liked interacting with the students; he also seemed to have certain relationships with the students, calling the girls by their first names and the guys by their last names. He was the kind of cool teacher that all the students admired. As the class was almost over, Mr. Bronte turned and wrote on the board: _Homework_. The class groaned. Mr. Bronte grinned. "Yeah, yeah, I know. This will be due at the end of this week. I want you to write a one to two page paper, describing a place or object like Holden did in the chapter. Don't be afraid of where it takes you and try to not over think it. Read chapters six and seven by Wednesday." Mr. Bronte crossed his arms over his chest. "Now, please for the rest of class, try to keep the volume to a dull roar." The whole class laughed and began talking to one another.

Austin turned back toward Ally and saw she was back to writing in her book. "So," Austin said, trying to think of something to say.

Ally looked over at him, a little surprised. She then smiled a little. "So," she responded. Austin searched his mind for a topic, since he really did want to talk to her. "When did you move here?" Ally asked him.

"A few days ago," Austin said. "We move pretty often." Austin didn't like talking much about how often he moved around.

"I guess first days get pretty annoying after a while." Ally said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah," Austin said, laughing a bit. "This is the eighth new school I've been to in the last five years." Austin said.

Ally's eye widened. "Wow," Ally's back fell back against her chair. "Must be hard to manage and make friends."

"I manage." Austin said, shrugging.

"Why have you moved so many times?" Ally asked.

"My parents own their own business. We move every time they open up a new store." Austin said, grumbling to Ally and himself.

"What's the business?" Ally asked.

"Moon's Mattress Kingdom." Austin said, biting back the desire to be spiteful.

"Oh, yeah," Ally said, looking back at him. "I've seen their ads on T.V."

"Yeah," Austin said laughing a bit. He held up his hand and begun to move it from side to side. "Come on down to Moon's Mattress Kingdom." Austin said, mocking his dad in the commercials.

"Where our mattresses are firm and our prices are soft." Ally said, mocking Austin's mom. The begun to laugh together the way Austin's parents did in their commercial. Ally and Austin laughed together. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. She didn't seem like a freak to him. "What are you gonna write for the assignment?" Ally asked him.

"I'm not sure yet." Austin said, he really wanted to think more about it. "What about you?"

Ally shrugged. "I have some ideas in mind." The bell rang loudly signaling the end of the school day. Austin closed his eyes for a moment, thankful to have gotten through another first day. The class was out the door in a matter of seconds. "So, what are your plans now, Moon?" Ally asked putting her things in her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder.

Austin stood up from his desk as well, putting his backpack on his back. "I'm not sure yet."

Ally walked out the classroom first and turned to wait for Austin. He was about to come out and walk with her when he saw a glimpse of Elliot, Dallas and Cassidy at the end of the hall. He paused in the classroom. What should he do? He juggled for something to say, but Ally pressed her lips together and looked down. "Oh, I get it." She said, looking back up at Austin. "Don't want to be friends with the freak."

"That's not what-" Austin tried.

"No, it's fine." Ally said, interrupting him. "Bye Austin." Ally walked away, seeming sad and annoyed.

Austin sighed to himself. "Way to be an ass, Austin." Austin whispered to himself.

**Dang it! What do you think will happen next?!**

**Very special thanks to:**

** LoveShipper - Thanks for being the first reviewer! Thanks for continuing to read my stories!**

**Raelyn723 - You are too sweet! Thanks for reading my stories! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!**

**Also thanks to everyone who followed! You guys rock!**

**For updates on this and other stories check my profile page, where I will be posting weekly updates! AND also monthly news as well, just so you guys know what's going on and know about my ideas and works (:**

**Also, check out my other Austin and Ally story: Be My Escape!**

**Please review, favorite, follow, send me a message, or read an extremely awesome book! (: Or all of the above!**

**~Spencer**


	3. A Second Chance

**Hey my loves darlings and dearests! Woo! Third chapter! **

**Ok I'm about to go back to school. I just moved back into my house (: I promise I will keep writing even when school starts back up!**

**Obviously, I do not own Austin and Ally. **

**In this chapter, Austin goes to Sonic Boom, WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!**

**Enjoy! Share the love!**

**Chapter 3: A Second Chance**

Austin hated himself. He really got along with Ally and she was easy to talk to and understood him. But, he hurt her and treated her like a freak . . . just like everyone else.

Austin blew out a puff of air as he watched customers pass him. His parents made him work in the mattress store, his parents didn't understand him. He loved his music and dreamed of being a famous rock star . . . but his parents seemed to think it would be more realistic to someday take over Moon's Mattress Kingdom. His dad had his whole future planned out. After high school Austin would study business at The University of Miami. After college he would take over his parents' business. The whole idea turned his stomach. Currently, he worked sales. He really wished he didn't have to, but it was the only way he made any money.

"Hey, son!" Austin's dad, Mike Moon, said to him as he came out of his office. He seemed as happy as everyone else.

"Sup, Dad?" Austin said in a dragged out tone.

"How was the first day?" Mike asked his son. Instead of saying something sarcastic and getting in yet another fight with his dad, Austin just shrugged. Mike walked toward a couple; he was a great business man and could sell a mattress to anyone. Austin was nothing like him.

Austin sighed again, and then started thinking about his guitar at home. How much he wanted to be playing it. He needed some new strings for it. He used the store computer to search for a nearby music store. His searching came up with a close place called Sonic Boom. It seemed cool to him. He would have to go by there after work. After a long afternoon of work, Austin grabbed his backpack and started to walk out of the store.

"See you in a few Austin." Mike said. "Your mom is making a meatloaf for dinner." Mike grinned from ear to ear.

"I need to make a stop, but I'll be home for dinner." Austin said, walking out the store door. He made his way to the parking lot and climbed into his Dodge Ram. He drove about two miles down the road to the Mall of Miami. Austin parked and walked into the mall. There were shops everywhere. It took Austin a minute to find Sonic Boom. When Austin walked into the store he was amazed. The store had an amazing design; there were wall to wall instruments, cool stands, and an awesome hang-out area, overall it was an awesome store. Austin browsed the store for a bit, searching for guitar strings, but also looking over all the cool stuff.

"Can I help you?" Austin heard from behind him.

He started to turn around. "Yeah, do you-" Austin stopped, wordless when he saw Allyson Dawson standing there.

She bit her lip and crossed her arms over her chest. "Wow, Austin Moon." She said, like she was surprised he was gracing her with her presence.

"Hey, Ally." Austin said, pushing a hand through his hair. He felt so awkward. "I didn't know you worked here." He said trying to break the tension.

It didn't help.

"Well, you might have if you weren't so worried about talking to the school freak." She turned on her heel and started to walk away.

"Look, Ally, I'm sorry about that." Austin said, following her. "I'm new and I just didn't-"

"You know what, Austin, forget it." She said, turning back toward him. "You know, I thought you might be different." She shook her head, like she was angrier with herself than with him. "Guess I was wrong." She started to walk away again.

Austin knew it would be better if he just left. But, he still needed the guitar strings. "Look, can I talk to a different employee?" He asked.

"You're looking at her." Ally said, going behind a counter in the center of the store.

"You're the only employee?" Austin asked, surprised. He thought for a second. "Ok, can I talk to the manager?" He just wanted this awkwardness to be gone.

"Ok," Ally said, then stood there, staring at him. "What do you want?" Ally asked.

Austin tried his best not to gape at her. "You're the manager too?" Ally nodded. "Are you the owner too?" Austin asked sarcasm and annoyance in his tone.

"Kind of," Ally said, tilting her head to the side. "My dad is."

Austin bit his lip, feeling more awkward than ever. "Look Ally, can we please just start over?" Austin pleaded with her.

"How do you suggest we do that, Austin?" Ally asked, dropping her hands to her sides. "It's not like you can just leave and walk back in pretending none of this ever happened." She bit her lip again, shaking her head. "I don't know, Austin, I think you should go." Ally said, looking down at her shoes.

Austin was about to say something, but sighed and walked out of the store. Ally pushed her hands over her face and down her neck, trying to relax. She looked at her journal sitting on the counter. She was about to grab it, when Austin walked back into the store. He walked back up to the counter, a smile on his lips. "Hey, I'm Austin." He said, holding out his hand for Ally.

Ally caught on, but instead of ruining it, she smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Ally." They smiled at each other. "How can I help you today?" She asked him.

"I need to buy some guitar strings." Austin said, still smiling at her.

"You're in luck; we just got a bunch in stock." Ally said, gesturing to a side of the store where all the guitars and supplies were.

"Awesome," Austin said, smiling and nodding. "Hey, aren't you in my English class?" Austin asked.

"Oh my gosh, yeah." Ally said, smiling and laughing a bit. "You're the new guy right?"

"Yeah, just started today." He said, nodding again.

"What do you think so far?" Ally asked.

"Well, I would say great, but it kind of sucks." He and Ally laughed together. Austin was thrilled that Ally was giving him a second chance.

**. . .**

Austin pulled into his driveway about 45 minutes later. He really enjoyed talking to Ally. She was really funny and it was cool to make a real friend. Austin looked at the package of guitar string sitting in the passenger's seat along with a sheet of paper Ally wrote her e-mail on so they could message each other later. He took them in his hand and got out of his car. He knew his folks might be pissed that he was a little late, but they should be happy that he made a friend on his first day.

Austin walked into the house and shut the door behind him. He could see his parents sitting at the kitchen table. The both frowned at him. "Ok, so I'm a little late." Austin said, knowing they were about to yell.

"Where have you been, Austin?" Mimi asked.

"I needed to get some guitar strings." Austin said, shrugging. "Turned out my new friend works there." Austin smiled thinking about Ally.

"You made a friend?" Mimi asked, seeming very thrilled.

"Yeah," Austin said, still smiling.

"Well, that's still no excuse." Mike said, still upset. "You know what time you needed to be home, Austin."

Austin rolled his eyes and sat down at the dinner table. His mom passed him a plate with food. "So, Austin sweetie, tell us about your little friend." Mimi said, still excited that her son made a friend on his first day.

"Her name is Ally." He said, trying not to grin too much.

Mike and Mimi giggled to each other. "Oh, a girl." Mimi said, in between giggles.

"What?" Austin asked, looking in between his parents.

"Our son likes a girl." Mike said, winking at his wife.

"I do not **like** Ally." Austin said, even though he thought he might.

"Tell us about her, Austin." Mimi asked her son. "Oh! I know! We should have her over for dinner!" Mimi said, clapping her hands together.

"You be sure to ask your little friend to dinner, Austin, so your mom and I can meet her." Mike said, winking at his son.

Austin rolled his eyes again. "Yeah, dad, I'll be sure to remember that." He poked his meatloaf with his fork. He wasn't feeling all that hungry.

**. . .**

_*About an Hour later*_

Austin sat in his room with his feet up on the desk, strumming his newly stringed guitar. He had his computer open on his desk. He had just sent a message to Ally and was waiting for a response. The sudden ding from his computer made Austin put his guitar on his bed and his feet on the floor. He scooted closer to the computer so he could read the messenger.

_AllyCat88: Hey, what's up?_

Austin thought for a second before responding: _Not much, what about you?_

_AllyCat88: Working on the paper for English. Have you started it?_

Austin typed out: _Nah, I'm a last minute person (:_

_AllyCat88: lol (:_

Austin thought for a minute before typing: _What are you writing about?_

There was a pause before Ally replied.

_AllyCat88: A garden in my backyard_

Austin thought again before replying: _Cool_

Ally didn't respond to that, Austin decided to at least get a start on the reading. He took out the book he bought for the class and opened it up. He began to read about the main character Holden getting into a fight with Stradlater, another character. About fifteen minutes later his computer dinged again. Austin looked up at his computer and saw:

_AllyCat88: Just finished._

Austin smiled at the computer and wrote: _Seriously?_

_AllyCat88: (:_

Austin tried to think about what to reply. Should he ask about what she wrote? Should he ask if she already read the chapters? Before he could decide, Ally replied again.

_AllyCat88: It was an interesting assignment._

Austin bit his lip before typing: _What do you mean?_

_AllyCat88: It made me think about the garden in a different way. I started out just describing it and the way it looked, felt, smelled but then I thought more and wrote about the memories I have of it, the way it makes me feel to see it, how it seems to be something I look at every day, but I rarely take the time to admire it. _

Austin stared at her words for a while. He admired the depth and beauty that she seemed to live in. Ally seemed to have this amazing way she saw the world. _You thought about all that in 15 mins? _Austin asked.

_AllyCat88: No, when I got home from work, I immediately went and sat in the garden for a while. I had my journal with me and I just wrote non-stop. It took me 15 mins to edit. _

Austin typed: _What kind of things did you write?_

_AllyCat88: As the flowers wilt, and try their best to hold on to what life they have left, I think back to when this place was a jungle in my eyes. I think about the sweet scents of the flowers now drifting away in the breeze. I wish I would take more time to sit in this garden. Try to bring it back to the glory it once was._

Again, Austin sat there wordless. After a minute he was finally able to type: _That's amazing._

_AllyCat88: Sorry to get so heavy so soon_

Austin quickly replied: _I don't mind_

_AllyCat88: Thanks. Well I need to go to bed. Have to open up the store tomorrow before school. _

_AllyCat88: Night_

_*AllyCat88 is now offline*_

Austin put his hand under his chin and stared at the computer. "Good night."

**Aw! Ain't it so sweet! What do you think will happen next?!**

**Very special thanks to:**

**LoveShipper – I hope you loved how Ally gave Austin a second chance! Thanks for your continuing reviews!**

**Ausllyxaustinally – Maybe you can in the future! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Thank you!**

**Ross's Juliet – I hope you enjoyed Austin and Ally in this chapter! Thanks for continuing to read my stories! **

**R5AustinAlly – YAY! I'm so glad you loved it so much! I hope you loved this chapter too!**

**Also thanks to everyone who favorited and followed! Thank you guys soooo much!**

**For updates on this and other stories check my profile page, where I will be posting weekly updates! AND also monthly news as well, just so you guys know what's going on and know about my ideas and works (:**

**Also, check out my other Austin and Ally story: Be My Escape! Which just got 100 reviews! SUPER HAPPY!**

**Please review, favorite, follow, send me a message, or give someone a hug! (: Or all of the above!**

**~Spencer**


	4. Friends and Frustration

**Hey my loves darlings and dearests! Woo! Forth chapter, oh yeah! **

**Ok, back to school! SO SORE! UGH! I'm happy to be back, but I'm exhausted . . . and it's only been two days! Gladly, it makes me super happy to write for you guys!**

**Obviously, I do not own Austin and Ally. Duh . . .**

**In this chapter, Austin deals with frustration with some kids at school. Ally and Austin continue to bond! YAY!**

**Enjoy! Share the love!**

**Chapter 4: Friends and Frustration **

"Austin wake up, sweetie!" Mimi shouted from down the stairs. Austin opened his eyes slowly, rubbing his hands down his face. "You don't want to be late!" She called. Austin sat up in his bed and pushed a hand through his hair. "Austin Monica Moon!" His mom shouted when he didn't respond.

"I'm up mom!" Austin shouted. He pushed the covers off himself and went into his bathroom. He splashed his face with water, brushed his teeth and fixed his hair. He changed into his favorite red shirt, black jeans, and yellow skytops. Austin put his favorite chains over his neck, grabbed his backpack and went down the stairs. He popped into the kitchen grabbed a pancake off a plate and darted out the door. "Bye mom, see ya tonight." He yelled behind himself.

"Bye sweetie!" Mimi said, her same peppy happy grin. "Tell Ally I said hi!"

Austin rolled his eyes as he walked to his Dodge Ram. He was excited to see Ally today. He really liked talking to her and she was a pretty amazing person. Austin drove to school lost in thought over what Ally said about the paper. He was still lost about a topic, but he still had til Friday to figure it out. Austin pulled into the school parking lot and parked his car. He walked up into the school and to his locker. He hit it in the same pattern Dez had the other day. He opened it up and put his stuff inside. He stood there at his open locker for a minute, lost in thought.

"Hey, Austin." Austin looked to his side and saw Dez opening his locker two down from Austin. Dez was grinning from ear to ear, but it didn't feel fake, like everyone else.

"Hey, Dez," Austin said, smiling back. "What's up?"

"Oh you know, the opposite of down." He said like it was so obvious.

Austin shook his head a little. "Yeah, you're right." Austin said. He closed his locker and stepped closer to Dez.

"So, how was your first day?" Dez asked before pulling a jar of jam out of his locker.

"It was good." Austin said, staring at the jar of jam. What was he gonna do with that?

"That awesome, man." He held the jam and a math text book in his arms. "Well, I'm off to history." He said. He then turned around and walked away. Austin raised an eyebrow, but smiled anyway at his classic "Dezness". Austin sighed and started walking toward his first class.

**. . .**

Austin walked back toward his locker after his first two classes. He needed to swap textbooks. He saw Allyson standing at her own locker, looking angry as she threw a textbook into her locker. Austin walked up to her to see what was wrong.

"Hey," Austin said, smiling at her.

She turned and scowled, but then when she realized it was Austin her face softened. "Hey," She said, her tone less than excited. She turned back to her locker and moved around some of her things. Austin looked her over. She was wearing a black and white striped top and dark jeans. Her hair was a mess of waves. Austin thought she looked exhausted.

"You ok?" He asked.

She looked at him, like his words sent her spinning. She sighed, "Not really. I was almost late to school this morning, cause my dad was late to take over the store." She slammed her locker door shut. "Then I get yelled at by my teacher for arriving to class a second before the bell." She sighed again, looking off into the distance.

"Why would they do that?" Austin asked.

"They're always waiting for me to mess up." Ally said, looking at him with sad and hurt eyes.

Austin tried to decide quickly what to say, but he couldn't think of anything so he just wrapped his arms around her. Austin rested his chin on the top of her head as he hugged her. Ally wrapped her arms around his waist. She seemed to relax in his arms. Austin could tell she just needed someone to care. After a minute they broke apart. Austin was surprised when he saw her wiping a tear off her cheek.

"Thanks, I needed that." She said, smiling weakly at him.

"Anytime," Austin said, wishing he could do more. The minute warning bell echoed in the background, catching both Austin's and Ally's attention.

"I better get to class before I get snapped at again." She said, walking past him.

"See you later," Austin called after her. Ally looked over her shoulder and waved at him, still smiling. He was really glad he cheered her up. Austin knew he didn't have time to stop by his locker, so he just turned on his heel and started toward his next class.

**. . .**

At lunch, Austin picked up his lunch tray and looked around for somewhere to sit. He looked around for Ally, but didn't see her. He wondered where she was.

"Hey Austin," Austin looked to his side and saw Kira standing there, peppy as ever.

"Hey Kira," Austin said, trying to continue looking for Ally.

"Looking for someone?" Kira asked looping her arm with Austin's. "Austin let's walk and talk." Austin shrugged, but walked with her. "Austin, look around you." Kira said, gesturing with her other hand to all the students in the lunch area. "This school is divided into cool people," Kira gestured to her group of friends, the jocks and cheerleaders and all their friends. "And the losers," She gestured to the nerds, geeks, weird kids, and everyone who seemed different from the cool kids. "In life you have to hang out with the right people or you mark yourself for life." Austin was about to say something, but Kira interrupted him. "Someone told me they saw you talking to Allyson Dawson." Kira crossed her arms across her torso. "I know Cassidy told you about her." Again, Austin was about to say something when Kira interrupted him. "I know she's so sad to look at Austin and I know you feel sorry for her. But, she is a freak and a loser, Austin. If you get caught talking to her again, then you are gonna be considered a loser too." Kira tilted her head and smiled at Austin. "I don't want that to happen to you Austin, so do yourself a favor, hang out with cool people not losers."

Austin didn't know what to say. What could he say?

**. . . **

Ally shook her head as Austin retold what happened to him at lunch. "I can't believe it." Ally said as she scowled at her desk.

"That she said that?" Austin asked.

Ally looked up at Austin, still scowling a bit. "No, I'm not surprised Kira Starr called me a loser and a freak. I'm not even surprised she basically threatened you." Ally shook her head again looking back down at her desk. "I guess I just wanted to believe I could have a friend without any complications."

Austin put his hand on Ally's shoulder. "Hey, you still have a friend." Austin said, making her smile a bit. "So there are some complications, I don't care about any threats Kira or anyone else makes." Austin smiled as Ally smiled back at him.

"You still shouldn't have to deal with it." Ally said, scowling again at her desk.

"Hey guys," Mr. Bronte said as he walked past the pair. "Are you working on the assignment?" He asked crossing his arms, already knowing the answer.

"We'll get back to it." Ally grumbled, picking her pencil back up.

Mr. Bronte smiled and walked to another group. Austin looked back at the blank piece of paper in front of himself. Mr. Bronte told the class they could work on the paper due Friday or read the chapters. Since Ally had already finished the paper, she just wrote in her journal. Austin decided to try working on his paper, but he still felt lost about a topic. What could he describe?

He looked back at Ally who was already scribbling madly in her journal. "What are you writing?" Austin asked her.

Ally bit her lip as she looked up at him. "It's nothing." She said.

"Oh, come on." Austin said, scooting his chair a little closer. "You can tell me." He said.

Ally looked at him for a while; it was like she was mulling the thought over. Ally finally sighed and looked back at her journal. "It's a poem." She said.

"You write poetry?" Austin asked, not exactly surprised. Ally wrote so deeply and beautifully, it made sense that she would write poems.

Ally shrugged. "It's for Spoken Word." Austin looked up at the white board and saw: _Spoken Word Club _still written in green marker. Following his gaze, Ally smiled weakly. "It's really interesting." She said.

"What have you got?" Austin asked leaning toward her journal, but she quickly pulled it away.

"It's not finished." She said, getting defensive.

"Can I at least see what you got?" Austin asked.

Ally thought for a moment. Again, taking a minute to mull over the thought. "Ok," but she put her journal in her backpack. "But not here." She crossed her arms and set them on the desk. "If you come by Sonic Boom later, I'll show it to you there."

Austin smiled. "Sure, I'll come after work." He liked spending time with Ally.

Ally smiled back at Austin and looked over at the blank paper on his desk. "Have you started your paper?" Ally asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I told you, I'm a last minute kind of person." He said, putting his arms behind his head as if he was 100 percent relaxed.

Ally laughed a little at his action. "You've got nothing."

Austin rolled his eyes, and leaned forward, putting his hands back on his desk. "I don't know what to write about." Austin said, shrugging his shoulders.

Ally giggled softly, "You just have to describe something you see." Austin could tell Ally didn't have difficultly doing school work.

"It's not so easy for me." Austin said leaning forward on his desk.

Ally giggled and turned her vision to her book. "You'll figure it out." She said, seeming to mean her words.

Austin was happy Ally had her own way of encouraging him. "Thanks," was his response. Austin sat back up and stared at the paper. He felt blank as he searched his mind for an idea. He looked back at Ally who studied her book with a great deal of focus. "Are you enjoying the chapter?" Austin asked her.

Ally looked back at him and smiled. "I already finished the book." Ally said, laughing a little. "I'm re-reading it."

"Why?" Austin asked, confused.

"I like reading." Ally said, shrugging. "I re-read stories to grasp what I might've missed the first time." She said, reopening the book and looking back at the pages.

"Cool," Austin said. He thought that was an interesting thought. "So you like reading?"

"Yeah, a lot." She said, looking back at Austin with a simple smile on her face. "When I read it's like I leave the real world and enter the world the book creates." She looked back at the book and continued to smile. Austin understood that Ally was very smart and it made sense to him that Ally liked to read and write, since she wrote so beautifully.

Austin looked back at his blank paper, still lost for ideas. The bell's sudden noise broke Austin of his thoughts. He sighed, happy to leave this school since it frustrated him so much. He watched as the other students ran out of the room. He stood up, throwing his backpack over his shoulder, waiting this time for Ally. Ally packed her bag and stood up, simply smiling at him. Austin started toward the door; Ally followed but then paused in her paced. Her smile seemed to fade as she looked ahead of her. Austin looked back and stopped when he saw Ally had stopped. "What's wrong?" Austin asked.

Ally sighed. "I know what it's like to be the school reject." Ally said, sadly. "I don't want to put you through that." Ally seemed very sad as she spoke.

Austin felt worried and confused as he heard her. "What are you talking about Ally?" Austin asked.

"I don't think we should be seen together in front of them." She said, speaking about Kira and her friends.

Austin pushed a hand through his hair. "Ally, I told you it doesn't matter to me." Austin felt frustrated overall. "You're my friend, Ally." It made him happy to say that.

Ally smiled weakly. "I know, Austin." Ally said. "But, if you're seen with me," Ally paused, biting her lip. "They won't be forgiving, and I won't ever be able to forgive myself." Ally moved forward and past Austin, but paused again. "I'll see you later at Sonic Boom." Ally smiled before turning and walking down the hall alone.

Austin stood there looking after her, frustration and sadness consumed him.

**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! What do you think will happen next?!**

**Very special thanks to:**

**SkinnyJeansNLattes – Eek! I always love your reviews! Thank you!**

**Ross's Juliet – I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Austin isn't getting an easy time, but Ally is sweet! Thanks for your review!**

**Wallsaremyhaven – Thanks for your review! I know Ally seems like she opening up too quickly, but there's a lot of layers to Ally, so Austin is gonna have to keep working to find out more! I'm glad you love the story! THANKS!**

**LoveShipper – YAY! I always love your reviews! Thanks for being a continued reviewer! Makes me so happy!**

**Rachel711 - Thanks! I do love cuteness (: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too!**

**Also thanks to everyone who favorited and followed! Thank you guys soooo much, I love you!**

**For updates on this and other stories check my profile page, where I will be posting weekly updates! AND also monthly news as well, just so you guys know what's going on and know about my ideas and works (:**

**Also, check out my other Austin and Ally story: Be My Escape! **

**Please review, favorite, follow, send me a message, or re-read your favorite book! (: Or all of the above!**

**~Spencer**


End file.
